Everytime You Lie
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: Su vida nunca había sido tan complicada, incluso con su doble identidad de Ladybug, como el enterarse de la gran Ironía que estaba hecha su mundo, tendría que aprender a vivir con eso, aunque involucraran cada vez más mentiras, una tras otra, día con día, a una misma persona con dos identidades. [Serie de Viñetas].


**Everytime You Lie.**

 **Viñeta 1**

 _ **Ironía**_

.

.

.

.

Era tarde, el cielo se pintaba de un naranja atardecer y ella pasaba por el parque con unos sketch en brazos, se le había ido el tiempo diseñando en el taller de la escuela pero agradecía que el tiempo fuera tan tranquilo y no hubiera algún incidente por lo que pudo adelantar algunos trabajos, esa noche podría patrullar con Chat Noir tranquilamente.

El sonido de un ligero maullido llamó su atención haciéndola voltear a un costado, tal vez por instinto o por que pensaba en ese instante en cierto compañero de acción, un gato pequeño de color negro y ojos dorados se acercaba tranquilamente a un chico que se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol.

Caminó curiosa percatándose de que se trataba de Adrien, sobresaltada y sonrojada se escondió tras un árbol cercano, nunca antes se había encontrado de esa manera al modelo, sólo, descansando bajo las hojas verdes y recargado en el tronco, mucho más porque siempre tenía a su guarda espaldas o a Nathalie cerca, probablemente se había escabullido de su apretada agenda.

-Hola –lo escuchó hablar y por un momento se asustó de verse descubierta, pero cuando se asomó un poco se percató que le hablaba al animal que se había acostado a sus pies observándolo- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó acariciándolo ligeramente a lo que le ronroneo.

No sabía que Adrien gustara de los gatos, pero ahora que hacía memoria una vez lo había visto saltar por ver a un pitbull que le gruñó en cuanto estuvo en su campo de visión, se carcajeó por lo bajo ante el recuerdo.

-¿Estas meuw a gusto? –lo escuchó bromear.

Se quedó estática un momento.

Ahí escondida, sin mirarlo, había jurado escuchar a Chat Noir; se asomó de nuevo para observarlo con su cabello rubio bien peinado, sus ojos verdes, con una camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y unos convers viejos, no había nada que le indicara que era el gato negro que siempre le coqueteaba y protegía.

No podía serlo.

Es decir, ya llevaban más de 3 años combatiendo juntos, patrullando en las noches, conviviendo como para no notarlo, su amor por Adrien seguía igual de fuerte pero al menos ya podía formular oraciones, patéticas oraciones, pero un enorme paso después de los balbuceos.

Seguramente había escuchado mal.

-¡Ese es mi queso! –escuchó el reclamo de una voz chillona.

Se asomó ligeramente mirando al Kwami de un color azabache que trataba de quitarle el queso al pequeño animal que comía, Marinette ahogó un grito al comprobar que era igual a Tikki quien dormía en su bolsita.

-Eres un glotón, ya llevas 3 paquetes y me hiciste comprar una caja, aprende a compartir –le regañó Adrien.

Escuchaba la conversación sin prestar mucha atención, no entendiendo bien si eso era algo bueno o malo, su querido compañero y su lindo amor habían terminado siendo las mismas personas, Chat en quien podía confiarle su vida y Adrien a quien admiraba y atesoraba.

Se recargó en el tronco y se deslizo quedando sentada, juntando sus rodillas para que su presencia siguiera escondida de el _._

Todas las veces que la había protegido dañándose a sí mismo en el proceso, cada raspón, cada fractura que si bien su Lucky Charm arreglaba; dolía, ardía y molestaba en el momento.

Sus coqueteos, bromas, su caballerosidad…

Pero la verdad es que ella nunca deseó que Adrien fuera Chat Noir, la idea de que ponía su propia vida en peligro cada día no le agradaba nada, se sentía mejor cuando él era alguien normal que pasaba sus días sin ser nada más que Adrien, sin la doble vida, sin las heridas.

-¡Si fuera Ladybug me respetarías!

Por otro lado…

Sus mejillas tomaron color.

Él quería a Ladybug, y le simpatizaba Marinette, ella quería a Adrien y simpatizaba con Chat.

Soltó ligeras y sarcásticas risitas por la ironía de su vida.

Por otro lado se desanimó al pensar que él prefería a Ladybug sobre Marienette, que amara a su yo falso, a sus altos estándares que la pequeña y torpe Marienette jamás sería. Adrien se había vuelto más cercano de lo que era antes, pero ella lo veía lejano y borroso, mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

Estaba confundida sin saber muy bien el cómo reaccionar, ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara?, ¿Cómo explicaría que no podía mirar directo a Chat y a Adrien?

Era esa la razón por la que no quería saber la identidad de su compañero, no por que pensara que era alguien conocido, o por que fuera un completo extraño, si no por su propia identidad, podía ser ladybug por que nadie sabía quién era en realidad, podía concentrarse en su objetivo sin pensar que sus conocidos miraban lo que hacía, podía actuar como alguien que nunca podría ser en su vida cotidiana porque a pesar de que nadie la conocía en persona confiaban en ella y no pensaban en la torpe Marienette que siempre arruinaba las cosas o se tropezaba.

¿Cómo podría luchar sabiendo que su compañero era Adrien? Aquel minino travieso, fiel, valiente y fuerte se había vuelto una persona normal, en un estudiante con una gran carrera de modelo por delante, una de las personas que más deseaba proteger.

La dulce y ácida ironía la hizo perderse un momento en ese parque, con un sentimiento amargo instalado en su pecho y Adrien a tan solo unos metros de distancia, ignorante de su presencia y sus pensamientos.

* * *

Lo sé, estoy mal, aún no termino varios fics, pero no podía quitarme estas ideas que tenía para Miraculous, simple, me encantan, y necesitaba desahogarme tantito con esta pareja antes de poder actualizar mis otros fics que siempre tengo presente en mi kokoro ddd en fin, no es una historia larga, es pequeña, aun no se cuantas Viñetas serán pero espero lo disfruten, de una fan a fan, es mi primer fic e Ladybug y Chat Noir y tratare de ser fiel a los personajes.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Espero disfruten la lectura como yo escribiendo este corto capitulo~

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

 _Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
